Delinquent's Affection
by Deviljho's Hatred
Summary: After saving the Netherworld, Almaz must go through a challenge even worst than the Overlord himself! Love and Rejection. Will Almaz be able to conquer these emotions, or will they bring him down. And what about Rutile and Raspberyl's feelings for him? Love Triangle Rutile/Almaz/Raspberyl. Rated T for certain situations
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One A Crushed Heart**

**A/N: Welcome to my story, Delinquent's Affection! This is going to be a love triangle story between Rutile/Almaz/Raspberyl. Just so you guys know, this story takes place after the ending and post game, but Almaz and Sapphire never got married. This story will have all the characters you love and a few cameo appearances as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea. If I did, there would be a LOT more romance in it.**

The Nether Institute Evil Academy.

A School where demons come to learn how to be a demon. Violence, assault, battery, arson, these are only a few of the things taught in this school.

If only demons would actually show up to their classes…

The honor students never show up to learn because going to the class would mean that they actually _want_ to learn, which is against demon code. However, there are always a few exceptions to a rule. Delinquents not only show up to their classes, but they learn as well, making their reputation less than reputable, for demons at least.

"Alright class, pay attention! The lesson is starting!"

And today is the day a hero became a teacher.

A human teenager tapped his hands on his desk in order to quiet down his students. After a while, the students calmed down and looked at him.

"Alright class! Today's first subject is the basics of heroism. Now can anyone tell me one thing a hero does?" The hero asked.

This is Almaz. He was a wannabe hero who came to the Netherworld in order to defeat the Overlord and save the Human World. However, he was captured by the Overlord's son, Mao, and was stripped of his (Fake) title of hero and turned into a demon. After a series of events far too long to get into at this time, he became a true hero and had taken a job as a teacher in Evil Academy (Since Mao wouldn't let him leave).

A young demon girl raised her hand.

"Yes Raspberyl."

"Heroes must help those who cannot help themselves!"

"Correct! Good answer!"

Raspberyl. A demon girl who is known as the Number one Badass in the entire school. She loves to volunteer, give blood, pick up trash, and clean buildings. She had even helped with saving the Netherworld along side her rival Mao, and her hero idol, Almaz from the ambitious Super Hero Aurum.

Almaz had started passing out papers to his students. "Now, I want all of you to make a list of deeds a hero might do to help others. No slaking off, got that?"

"Yes Mr. Adamant!" cheered the class.

"Good." With that, Almaz sat down in his chair to thinking about more important things.

'Sapphire…'

Sapphire is the Human World princess. Almaz had gone to the Netherworld to slay the Overlord in order to keep her safe, and win her heart. But she ended up coming to the Netherworld by herself to slay the Overlord. 'First to strike, First to win!' That is her motto. She also had helped with saving the Netherworld from Aurum and now lives with Raspberyl and her lackeys.

'Tonight is the night! I'm gonna confess to her tonight!' Almaz thought confidently. He had backed out of it before but this time he meant it.

"Mr. Adamant, are you okay? You've just been staring off into space for the last ten minutes!"

"Ah! S-Sorry. Just in deep thought. *Ahem* Now then, have you guys made a list?"

"I have!" A Red Mage named Vanessa said.

"Excellent! Tell me some."

"Well, a hero can save the world from evil, get the girl, have slobbering fans, get everything for free, take whatever he wants, and destroy whatever he wants, as long as he says that the thing he destroyed was evil!" Vanessa said proudly.

Almaz just felt a sweat drop go down his neck. "T-That sounds more like what an egotistical celebrity would want to do, minus the saving the world part."

"But that's what I read on the Nethernet!" (Internet for demons).

"And you believed it!"

"Of course! You can't put anything on the Nethernet that isn't true!"

"And where did you read that?"

"The Nethernet."

"Of course you did…" Almaz just turned to his other students. "Anyone else has anything that isn't from the Nethernet?"

A girl in the back raised her hand. "I do!"

"Very good, please come up and tell us Rutile!"

Rutile is a transfer student that came to Evil Academy to learn. She is half human and half Nekomata. She get her amazing strength from her mother (who is the Nekomata) and her human looks from her father. She is also a badass like Raspberyl, always helping others and cleaning the sidewalks of trash.

"A hero must protect his loved ones, defeat any evil or injustice, help out in his community and always must be an inspiration to the world!" Rutile said in fan-like admiration.

Almaz felt like beaming. Rutile had a true grasp of knowledge about what it means to be a hero.

'Maybe she could become one.' Almaz thought with a chuckle. "Very good Rutile! Now class, for homework, you must all do at least one good deed and tell the class about it tomorrow."

"Yes Mr. Adamant!" the students said.

Just then, the bell rang. As Almaz was packing up, Rutile walked to him.

"Ummm… Mr. Adamant?"

"Yes Rutile?"

"I was wondering if you could come with me to the Human World to visit my parents. I already asked Raspberyl and her crew and they said they would go along with Dean Mao and the Princess as well!"

'The Princess is going!' Almaz thought excitedly. "Of course I'll go!"

Rutile then started to jump up and down excitedly. "Great! I'll go make preparations now!" she said as she bolted out the door.

Almaz just finished packing up his things and walked out the door. The sight that welcomed him as he walked out was not a good one. He saw Rutile on the ground with tears running down her face and a bruise and her cheek with three other students hovering over her.

"Look at her!" The Male Fighter laughed. "One punch, and she starts bawlin' like a baby!"

"Let that be a lesson to you Delinquent! Don't go helping others who need the help!" a Male Archer said.

"Dood, she's just a wuss!" a Black Prinny said.

"Hey! What the hell is going on here!" Almaz yelled at the students.

"Oh crap, Dood! It's a teacher, Dood!"

The Male Fighter just scoffed. "Oh please! It's just that Fake Hero Almaz. What are you gonna do to us, Huh!"

Almaz just growled at the student before bringing out his sword. "I'm gonna give you til the count of five to get the hell out of my sight and leave Rutile alone."

"Or what, Dood?" The Prinny boldly asked.

"One."

"We should leave ,Dood! He is a Hero, Dood!" The Prinny said cowardly.

"No way! This guy is just a wimp!" The male Archer said.

"Two." Almaz tightened his grip on the sword.

"Uh, Dood, he's not kidding around!"

"Oh shut up! We can take him!"

"Three."

"Forget this, Dood! You said it was just beating up a wimp, Dood. Not fighting a teacher!" The Prinny then started to run away but didn't get too far before the Archer shot him in the back.

"Coward…" The Male Archer sneered.

"Four." Almaz felt like beating them half way to death, but held himself.

"Get ready man! Here he comes!" The Male Fighter said.

"Five! Time's up!" Almaz yelled as he charged at the two bullies.

The Male Fighter threw a punch at Almaz but he coolly slid out of the way and pushed him back on his ass with a swift punch to the chest. Almaz had then started to close in on the archer who, out of fear, had started firing arrows at him. Carefully dodging them, Almaz swung his sword at the bow, slashing it in half.

With his bow broken, the Male Archer just ran away with his tail between his legs.

The Male Fighter had gotten up off the floor and started to throw a flurry of punches at Almaz, who just easily dodged all of them. Almaz had then punched the Fighter in the face, effectively knocking him out.

Dusting off himself, Almaz walked to Rutile and kneeled down to her.

"Hey, are you hurt?" Almaz said as he carefully touched her cheek.

Feeling Almaz's hand on her cheek caused Rutile to blush a bit, but she answered him. "A bit."

Almaz then stood up and offered Rutile a hand. Rutile took it and Almaz slowly pulled her up.

"Why don't you stand up for yourself Rutile? I know you're strong enough to kick the crap out of them." Almaz asked.

"W-Well, I just don't like hurting other people; I just don't want to hurt anyone." She said.

Almaz put a hand on her head and ruffled up her hair a bit. 'She's such a gentle girl.' Almaz mused. "How about you become my teaching assistant?"

"What?"

"If you become my teaching assistant, I can guarantee that no one will bully you and you will still receive credit for my class."

"R-Really! You mean it?" Rutile asked with all the hope in the world in her eyes.

"Of course! Lying isn't the Hero way."

Rutile then threw herself at Almaz and hugged him tightly. "Oh thank you , thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't let you down!"

"Augh! R-Rutile, you're crushing me!" Almaz gasped as he struggled for air.

Rutile then let Almaz go. "Sorry! I'm just so excited!"

Almaz just chuckled, despite the pain in his lungs. "I can see that. Well, see you tomorrow, I have some important stuff to do!" He waved bye to Rutile, who waved back as well.

-Raspberyl's House, 8:00 P.M-

"Hey Princess! Me and the girls are gonna do some volunteer work, wanna come with?" Raspberyl asked as she grabbed her purse full of donation money.

"No thanks! I'll just hold down the fort here. Have fun!" Sapphire called back with a friendly wave.

Raspberyl just nodded and left the house with her lackeys in tow. Sapphire just sighed, now that the Netherworld was saved, there was almost nothing to do now. She helped around the house, talked to her friends and fought some bullies, just an average day for Princess Sapphire.

'Feels like something is missing in my life. Right now, I'm just stuck in a rut.' Sapphire thought as she played with her hair.

Suddenly, a knock came from the front door.

'I wonder who could that be?' Sapphire thought as she walked to the front door. Opening it, she was greeted by the sight of Almaz, looking slightly out of breath.

"Hey there Almaz! What's up?" Sapphire asked as she let him in.

"I-I just c-came here to talk to y-you." He said as he gasped for air.

"Here let me get you some water."

Almaz watched as Sapphire left for the Kitchen. 'C'mon Almaz! You're a Hero, you can do this!'

"Here you go." Sapphire said as she handed him the glass.

"Thanks." He said as he drank half he glass in one gulp. He then turned to Sapphire with a serious look in his eyes. "Princess, I have to tell you something." Almaz said seriously.

The look that Almaz was giving her made her worry. 'Almaz has never been this serious before.' She thought. "What is it Almaz?"

Almaz then grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "Princess, I love you, I always have. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sapphire looked at him with shock. She had never heard Almaz say something so bold, and to her of all people! "A-Almaz, I'm flattered, but…"

Almaz eyes went wide. "But…?"

Sapphire just sighed and looked at him. "I only love you as a friend."

Almaz had then looked like someone just shot him in the heart. "I… I see… I'm sorry for saying that…"

Sapphire tried to grab his arm but he just moved his arm away and walked out the door and closed it behind him.

Sapphire then looked at the floor. "Oh Almaz, I'm sorry that I can't feel for you in that way, but I hope that some girl can make you happy."

-Dean's Office, 9:18 P.M-

Almaz walked through the door of the Dean's Office just as Mao finished one of his experiments. "Oh hey there, Ex-Fake Hero. Where have you been?"

As Mao looked at Almaz, he saw wet trails of water running down his face. "What's with you? You look like you died."

Almaz just slowly walked past Mao as he muttered to him: "Something did die, inside of me… My heart…"

Mao just rolled his eyes. "Forget about that, you don't need a heart." Suddenly, Mao's glasses began to fog up. "If you want, I can fix you up so you can run on one double A battery for 100 years without recharging!"

Almaz just brushed past him and walked to his room. "Sorry Lord Mao, but I'm not in the mood to talk."

As Almaz closed his door, Mao just scratched his chin. "What's with him?"

"Don't know." Aurum responded from the lab table he was strapped to.

"Did I give you permission to speak! Just for that, I'm gonna replace your arm for a laser cannon, without anestisia! " Mao said as his glasses fogged up again.

Aurum just screamed as Mao got to work.

**End Chapter One.**

**Poor Aurum XD! Anyway this is my first Disgaea story so I hope I get some positive , Constructive Critism is welcome, flaming is not. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Slow Recovery**

**Here is another chapter of my story. **

**Axeloftheflame: Yep, poor Aurum, but he'll live through it. Just wait until Almaz meets Rutile parents.**

**Tylerguy7: Thank you for the complement! I will continue this! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

-Dean's Office, 9:00 A.M, Almaz's room-

It has been two days ever since Almaz was rejected by Sapphire. The phase; 'Time heals all wounds' is nothing but a lie for Almaz as he kept feeling worst every day.

'Why did she reject me? Did I do something wrong? All I did was try to protect her.' Almaz thought as he lay on his bed with the lights turned off and the shades on the windows closed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Almaz! Get out of there now!" Mao yelled at the door.

Almaz threw a sword at the door, that just barely missed Mao's knocking hand. "Go away!" he yelled at Mao.

Mao just groaned. "It's been two days already Almaz! Get over it!"

"Shut up!"

"So what if she rejected you! Just move on already! You can stay sorry for yourself for the rest of your life!"

Suddenly, the door to Almaz's room opened. Mao saw Almaz looking at him with a angry stare.

"You just don't get it Mao. It's the fact that she rejected me that make me feel hurt. All I ever did for her was try to protect her and spare her from being captured by the Overlord. But now…" Almaz didn't even finish his sentence as he went back into his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Mao just sighed. 'Damnit. I was never good at this sort of thing. Seeing Almaz like this is just pitful, and I can't even help, some friend I am.'

"I need someone's help on this…" Mao said as he walked towards the door. He then looked at Aurum who was still strapped to the table. "It's your lucky day, Super Hero. You're getting a free day off."

Aurum just silently thanks the gods as Mao left the room.

-Raspberyl's House, 10:15-

"So you turned him down?" Raspberyl said as Sapphire finished her story.

"Well I feel bad for doing it, but I just don't like him like that. He's a nice guy and all, and I'm sure there is some girl out there that can make him happy, just not me."

"Oh well, can't be helped. Must have been devastating for him to hear that."

"Hey! You're making me sound like the bad guy here!" Sapphire said as she lightly glared at Raspberyl.

Raspberyl just laughed at Sapphire's accusation. "Relax Princess, it was just a joke. But I hope he's okay. Heartbreak really sucks for a person's first love."

As Raspberyl said this, there was a knock at the door.

Raspberyl got up and walked to the door. As she opened it, she was surprised to find Mao waiting for her.

"Mao? What are you doing here?" Raspberyl asked.

Mao just pulled Raspberyl aside and closed the door. "I need your help, Beryl."

"You need _my_ help? What's wrong?"

Mao just sighed. "Almaz has been sulking in his room for the past two days. I need you to help me get him out of there."

Raspberyl just looked at Mao blankly. "He's been in his room for two days! Why? What happened to him?"

Mao gave Raspberyl an 'Are you that stupid?' look. "Isn't it obvious? That princess rejected him, he's been in his room listening to sad music for the last two days. I'm sick of hearing those songs! They distract me from my work. So can you help me Beryl?"

"I don't know what you expect me to do about it. Heartbreak isn't like a cold, you can't just get over it in a few days."

Mao groaned. "Just do _anything_! I don't care, just make him happy again!"

"Fine, it is the badass way to help a friend out. Just give me a sec." Raspberyl said as she walked back into her house.

As she walked through the door, Asuka and Kyoko walked to her.

"My Lady, what did Mao want?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, Almaz has been sulking in his room for the past two days, and Mao wants me to cheer him up."

Asuka looked shocked. "Mr. Super Hero is depressed? That's no good. Maybe I can cheer him up with a paper crane 'Get Better!' card."

"Or maybe I can knit him a new scarf. The one he has on looks a bit raggy." Kyoko said as she pulled out a pair of needles and yarn.

Raspberyl just smiled at the antics of her two closest friends. "Sorry girls, but Mao asked just for me."

Kyoko and Asuka looked crestfallen for a bit, but then perked right back up. "For Mao to trust only our lady. He has come a long way."

"Well, I'll be back in a few hours. See ya later girls!" Raspberyl said as she waved goodbye to her friends.

"Farewell, My Lady!" Asuka and Kyoko said in unison.

While this was going on, Sapphire couldn't help but feel guilty for this. She hadn't meant to hurt him like this. She knew it was going to hurt him, but she didn't think that he would sulk for this long.

'Maybe I should apologize to him…'

-Dean's Office, 11:05 A.M, Almaz's room-

Raspberyl knocked lightly at Almaz's door. "Hey, can I come in Almaz?"

The sounds of footsteps were heard behind the door. When the door opened, Raspberyl was not greeted by a pretty sight. Almaz had bags under his eyes, he was wearing a black t-shirt with baggy sweatpants. He looked like he died inside.

"What do you want Miss Beryl?" Almaz asked. His voice slightly above a whisper.

"I heard what happened to you with the princess, and I wanted to see if I could do anything to cheer you up." Raspberyl said in her usual perky self.

"Mao sent you, didn't he?" Almaz deadpanned.

Raspberyl started to sweat a bit. He was more sharper then he leads on. "Okay, you caught me. But I really do want to help you."

Almaz scoffed at her. "If you want to help me, then just leave me alone." He then made a move to close the door, but Raspberyl put her foot in between it.

"Damnit Almaz! I know how you're feeling with your heartbreak, but that doesn't give you an excuse to be a jerk to your friends!" she shouted at him.

Almaz had then swung the door fully open and glared hard at her. "You know how I feel? What a joke. How can you possibly know how I feel right now!"

Raspberyl felt tears prickle in her eyes. "I know how you feel because the first boy I ever loved rejected me, hard! He even laughed at me when I started to cry! It hurts, but you can't dwell on it forever! You'll just end up ruining your life!"

Almaz just stood there, looking dumbstruck at Raspberyl's remark. Emotions getting the better of her, she started softly crying.

Almaz just felt like a dick. He was supposed to be a hero, but how he was acting right now was not very hero-like. Raspberyl was one of his first friends in the Netherworld, and he just made her cry. He had to make things right.

Almaz had then pulled her into a hug. As she kept sobbing into his chest, he spoke to her softly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I made you cry. It's just that it hurts, so much."

Raspberyl had then started to hear Almaz silently crying. She looked up to see that tears were streaming down his face. She reached into her pocket and brought out a tissue and wiped the tears off his face before doing the same for herself. "It's okay. After a while, it doesn't hurt as much."

"I feel so bad for snapping at you like that. Can I do anything to make up for it?" Almaz asked as he stopped crying.

Raspberyl smiled at him. "Well, I do have two tickets to go to Scream Land. Wanna go with me?"

Almaz just looked at her strangely. "Scream Land? What's that?"

"It's a carnival that the seniors set up once a year for a whole week. It's really fun, the rides are amazing!"

Almaz chuckled at Raspberyl's child-like wonder. "Sure, how can I argue with enthusiasm like that?"

'Great! Let's go!"

-Scream Land, 2:30 P.M, Front Gate-

The fun-filled screams of students and teachers echoed across the carnival grounds. The area was filled with booths of food, carnival games and prize booths, and huge roller coasters. This place was built from the ground up by the seniors and now, they are raking in a huge profit.

Almaz looked at the front gate, there was at least six hundred other students and teachers in line before them.

"How are we gonna get in?" Almaz asked.

"Don't worry Almaz, I got an ace up my sleeve." Raspberyl said as she walked to the front of the line with Almaz in tow.

Almaz was shocked to see Salvatore working the ticket booth in the entrance of the park. He thought she would've been overseeing everything but he would never imagine her working such a small position.

"Hi Salvatore!" Raspberyl said cheerfully.

Salvatore stopped checking tickets to look at her friend. People started to complain, but one look at Salvatore's gun shut them up.

"Hello Beryl. What can I do for you?"

"Remember that favor you owed me after that 'incident'?" Raspberyl asked slyly.

Salvatore started to sweat a little. "Y-yes?"

"Well you can repay it by letting me and Almaz in right now."

Salvatore thought about this for a few seconds. "…Fine, but only because you were cool with what I did back then." She then opened the gate for the two off them.

As the duo walked in to the amusement park Almaz just stared at Raspberyl. Raspberyl noticed his stare and looked back at him. "What?"

"What happened that Salvatore owed you a favor?"

Raspberyl noticeably cringed. "I'd… rather not get into it…"

Almaz felt awkward now. "Okay…"

-Scream Land, 6:12 P.M, Food court-

After going on some of the rides and playing at the booths, Almaz and Raspberyl went to go get something to eat.

"-And by the time we got back to the castle, the whole place was covered in slime! We spent days cleaning it up!" Almaz just finished telling Raspberyl one of his stories from when he was a kid.

"Wow, you sure got into more trouble in the Human World than in the Netherworld." Raspberyl said as she finished up her food and threw it in a waste basket (Eco-friendly!)

Almaz laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, my friends and I got into a lot of trouble back then."

As they started to leave, they were stopped by a familiar face.

"Hey there kids! Care for a picture?"

Almaz looked surprised. "Gold Knuckle? What are you doing here?"

Gold Knuckle just chuckled. "Heh, well when the seniors set up the carnival, we all had to pitch in and take jobs at the booths. That being said, I took the job as photographer. It's always been a passion of mine."

Almaz just felt a sweat drop go down his head. "You photograph?"

"Yes, but that is a story for another day. We need to continue the story or the author is gonna get pissed."

"What? Author? What are you talking about?" Both Almaz and Raspberyl were getting confused.

"Never mind, Care for a picture?" Gold Knuckle said as he brought up his camera.

Raspberyl shrugged. "I don't mind, do you Almaz?"

"Not at all." Almaz then stood next to Raspberyl. "Whenever you're ready."

Gold Knuckle then snapped a photo. The photo then came out of a slot under the camera. He took it out and gave it to Raspberyl. "There you go! Hope you two enjoy the rest of your date!" with this said, he walked away with both Almaz and Raspberyl blushing red.

-Raspberyl's Home, 9:00 P.M-

Almaz and Raspberyl were at the front door of her house as he was saying his goodbyes.

"Thanks again for making me feel better!" Almaz said with a wave.

"No problem! Happy to help!" She said to him as he walked away.

As she entered the house, she noticed the girls were already asleep.

"Well, I better get to bed too. Not the badass way to stay up late, unless it's doing charity work." She mused as she went into her room.

-Dean's Office, 9:10 P.M-

Almaz opened the door to the Dean's office in high spirits. He felt great. Sure it still hurt a bit, but he felt better that Raspberyl went out of her way to make him feel better. She was so nice, and cute.

'Wait, did I say think cute? No, that can't be right… but, she is kinda cute.' Almaz thought to himself.

"Hey Almaz! Where have you been!" Mao yelled at him.

"Ah! J-Just went out with a friend!" he nervously replied.

"Hmph. Glad to see that your back to being your spineless self again. Just make sure to notify me when you are leaving, cause I don't want to have to catch you, cause I will make it painful. Understand?" Mao said mysteriously.

"Eep! Y-Yes Sir Mao!" Almaz said as he retreated to his room.

"Well, nice to see that everything is back o normal. Back to work!" Mao said gleefully as he started working on his next project.

**End Chapter 2: Slow Recovery.**

**How was it? Sorry I skipped out on most of their date but it would take too much time. Anyway drop a review cuz those make my day!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Conflicting Hearts**

**Welcome to another chapter!**

**Skittyheartz: Yeah, Rutile is soo cute. She's a part of my main team in Disgaea 3 for the Vita.**

**TylerGuy7: Yeah, I meant to add that but I thought, meh naw. Thanks you soooooo much for the compliment! It makes me feel good about my story ideas.**

**Axeloftheflame: Yeah, I thought, if he's gonna use Gold Knuckle, why don't I do it too? Thanks for the Idea!**

**Guest: I know but I didn't want to tire myself out As I've only been on a few dates myself.**

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own it?**

-Raspberyl's House, 9:00 A.M-

"So what happened when you left to cheer up Almaz?" Sapphire asked as she made Raspberyl and her lackeys some scrambled eggs.

Raspberyl smiled as she told her friends what happened. She told them about how Almaz was acting, how he made her cry and how he apologized to her and cried as well. She told them about how fun Scream Land was and how Gold Knuckle mistook them for a couple and rambled on about some 'author'.

"What Author was he talking about?" Asuka asked as she ate her eggs.

"I don't know, he just said he would be angry if he didn't take the picture."

"Talk about a weirdo." Sapphire said as she sat down next to Raspberyl.

"Yup, anyway Almaz is feeling a lot better now. He was just like his old adorkable self when we were at Scream Land. It's so nice to see him back to himself."

"Oh! Isn't Rutile's trip to the Human world coming soon?" Kyoko asked as she finished her eggs (Without removing her mask) and washed her plate.

"Oh shoot! You're right Kyoko! We gotta start packing. How long did she say the trip was?" Raspberyl asked as she ran to her room to pack the amount of clothes she needed.

"She said it was a week!" Sapphire called to Raspberyl.

"Thanks!"

-Dean's Office, Mao's Room, 9:30 A.M-

"Hurry up with packing my stuff Almaz! And don't you even think about dropping one of my jackets, or so help me, I'll feed you to the Wood Golems!" Mao yelled at Almaz while he ate his sandwich.

"Uhh, are Wood Golems carnivores?" Almaz asked. He never heard of a meat eating Wood Golem.

"Are you questioning my logic, Ex-Fake Hero?"

"Eep! N-No, of course not Sir Mao!"

"Then get back to work!" Mao then called over a Prinny. "You!"

"Ahh! W-What did I do, Dood?" The Prinny said cowardly.

"I need you to pack Almaz clothes in his suitcase!"

"O-On it Dood!"

Almaz then poked his head out of Mao's room. "Wow, thanks Sir Mao."

Mao just stared at Almaz. "Who said to stop working!? I'm only doing this so Beryl doesn't ride my ass about being late!"

Almaz just laughed as he finished packing Mao's clothes. 'Why he has multiple copies of his usual outfit I will never know. Maybe he clones them.' He went into his room to see that the Prinny just finished packing his outfits that he had laid out on the bed into his suitcase. "Thanks Prinny. Here you go!" Almaz said as she threw a 50 HL coin at the Prinny.

"Wow, you really are a Hero Dood!" The Prinny then ran out back into the Prinny break room.

"Hey Almaz! When did Beryl tell us to be at the Dimension Gate?" Mao asked as he grabbed his suitcase.

Almaz checked his watch. "Uhh, she said to meet her at around 10:30. So we should get going."

Mao just threw his suitcase at Almaz, to which it hit him in the head. "Carry my suitcase for me."

Almaz just felt like a pack mule as he carried both his and Mao's suitcases. 'Well, at least he's in a good mood today.' He thought as they both departed for the Dimension Gate.

-Dimension Gate, 10:15 A.M-

"Hey guys, over here!" Rutile called as she waved her hands and jumped up and down.

Almaz just chuckled to himself. 'She acts like an excited puppy. Wait, she's part cat… So she would be a… Agh, I should stop thinking now'

Rutile and the others were already waiting for them. Raspberyl and her lackeys, Sapphire, Master Big Star, and Salvatore. All of them were here.

"Okay everyone is here right?" Rutile asked as she picked up her suitcase. Everyone nodded. "Good, now let's go!" Rutile walked up to the Prinny gate keeper. "Hey, can you take us to the Human World?"

The Prinny nodded. "Sure! Just tell me when you're ready."

Rutile turned to the group. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" All of her friends and Mao said.

"Let's go!"

The Prinny opened the Dimension Gate to the Human World. One by one, Rutile and her group walked into the portal until Almaz was the last one left. Before walking into the portal, he looked at the Prinny. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

The Prinny nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

Almaz scratched the back of his head. "How come you don't say 'Dood' like other Prinnies?"

The Prinny laughed. "Well, I was taught to say it by my Prinny Instructor, but I can break the rule cause he ain't here to reprimand me."

'Talk about a rebel.' Almaz thought. "Well, see ya!" He waved as he walked into the portal.

The Prinny then took this rare chance to relax as he sat down and took a sardine from his Fanny Pack. Suddenly the Dimension Gate opened and a hand grabbed the Prinny by the head.

"Gah! What the hell! You made me drop my sardine!" The Prinny yelled at his assaulter.

"Is that any way to talk to your Prinny Instructor!?" The assaulter yelled back at him.

"Ah! M-Master Valvatorez! What are you doing here?"

"My Prinny Disobedience sense was tingling. You did not say 'Dood' at the end of your sentence! Do you know what that means?"

"I have to go back to level one?" The Prinny asked fearfully.

"Yes! Now get your tail feathers back to Hades for a brutal rehabilitation program!"

"Nooooo!" The Prinny yelled before Valvatorez grabbed him and pushed him into the portal.

-Human World. Rutile's House, 10:20 A.M-

The group had reached its destination after a while of walking through Rutile's neighborhood. The house was huge and looked very oriental. The door slid open to revel a Nekomata and a human man. The Nekomata looked rather young; she had her youthful looks with a blonde fur covering body. She also wore a traditional Japanese robe. The human man looked to be in his late thirties. He wore a robe as well and sweatpants that matched his robe. Both of them ran up to Rutile and engulfed her in a hug.

"Rutile! I'm so glad my baby came to visit with her friends!" The Nekomata said as she nuzzled her daughter's cheek.

"Ah, my little girl is growing up so fast." The man said as he ruffled her hair.

"Mom! Dad! I'm so happy to see you!" Rutile said as she hugged both of them.

The Nekomata and human man then walked to the group. Rutile's mom bowed to them. "Thank you so much for befriending our daughter, my name is Ayame Yahagi. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My name is Kenji Yahagi. We welcome you into our home." Kenji said as he bowed as well.

"Wow, what respectable people. I can see where Rutile gets her manners from." Almaz said as he extended his hand in greeting. "My name is Almaz von Almadine Adamant, Nice to meet you."

Ayame gasped and immediately brought him inside the house. The others looked perplexed by Ayame's behavior and followed her inside the house.

Soon, they saw Ayame and Almaz sitting in the living room. Ayame had a pile of letters to her side. Rutile saw them and grew pale.

"So you're the famous Almaz that Rutile has been talking about in her letters." Ayame said in delight.

Almaz had a blank look on his face. "Excuse me?"

"She talks about you all the time. About how much you help her and how much she-"

"Respects you!" Rutile interrupted as she burst into the room and took all the letters in her hands.

"Oh Rutile, as shy as always." Ayame giggled as she pat her daughter on the head.

Rutile only blushed as she turned to Almaz. "I'm sorry for my mother's brazen attitude. She always thinks like that." Rutile then retreated to her room.

Raspberyl felt like something was wrong. She felt something inside her she never felt before. 'Was Ayame about to say that Rutile _loves_ Almaz? If that's the case, then I should be happy for Rutile. Why do I feel like I want Almaz to look at me.'

Raspberyl inwardly gasped, she remembered reading about this. It was called jealousy, one of the sources of all evil in women. **(A/N: No Kidding) **Was she in love with Almaz!?

"Please excuse me, but I need to talk to Rutile." Raspberyl said as Kenji got the others settled in their guest rooms.

Raspberyl knocked on Rutile's door. "Hey, can I come in?"

Rutile opened the door and let Raspberyl in and closed the door and locked it. She sighed and fell on her bed. "I can't believe my mom! Five minutes home and she embarrasses me in front of Almaz!"

Raspberyl sat next to her. "Do you love him?"

Rutile looked shocked but she looked Raspberyl dead in the eye. "Yes, yes I do. He's been so kind to me. He's one of the very few people who are nice to me and I love him for that."

Raspberyl looked at Rutile with a serious look in her eyes. "Rutile, I'm sorry to say this, but I love him too. He so kind, sweet and fun. He told me that I was his first friend in Evil Academy and that made me feel happy when he said that. At first I didn't know why it made me feel like that. But now, I know I love him."

Rutile looked at her best friend. This was a problem for both of them, they didn't want this tearing their friendship apart.

"How about we do this: Whoever can win Almaz's heart first gets to keep him. No hard feelings, okay?" Rutile offered as she extended her hand.

Raspberyl smiled and took Rutile's hand. "Agreed! I'm not gonna lose, y'know!"

"Me neither!" Rutile said as she let go of her hand.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Rutile! Raspberyl! Lunch!" Ayame called at the door.

"Okay!" The two girls chimed

This conflict of love, later to be called The Hero's Heart Challenge, helped spark the idea of Demon-Human marriage across the Netherverse and beyond, but that is a story for another day.

**End Chapter 3: Conflicting Hearts.**

**Raspberyl: Next time on Delinquent's Affection, the battle for Almaz's heart has begun!**

**Rutile: I'm not gonna lose to you Raspberyl!**

**Sapphire: Wait, who is fighting over Almaz's heart?**

**Raspberyl: This will be a hard struggle, but I will come out victorious!**

**Rutile: You mean me!**

**Almaz: What is going on here?**

**Raspberyl & Rutile: Next time on Delinquent's Affection, Chapter 4: The Hero's Heart Challenge! Don't miss the excitement!**

**Almaz: Nobody answered me *sulk***

**A/N: Lol, Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me get my work done faster (And hopefully better *derp*) Please hit that review button and send one in. Your opinions on my story are welcome!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


End file.
